


Please Please Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hphet, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Challenge 15: Age Difference.Thanks to John and Paul for the title.





	Please Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 15: Age Difference.
> 
> Thanks to John and Paul for the title.

Though she was certain many would disagree, Minerva had never seen herself as old-fashioned. 

She'd been attracted to older men but she had difficulty voicing her desires. 

Well, she had difficulty finding one who would _listen_.

At forty, younger men began to catch her eye though intelligence and a sharp wit were still a must. She wouldn't compromise her principles for a bit of physical satisfaction.

What she'd discovered was that younger men were eager to please.

She reached down and ran her fingers through Severus's hair, sighing when turned his head and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.


End file.
